Silenced 2: Bonds of Friendship
by Durhelediel and Layren
Summary: Jayla is on her first mission and things go terribly wrong. Qui-Gon decides to go help look for her while still injured and risks the wrath of his friends...and Padawan. Can they all put their anger away to rescue Jayla in time? COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Silenced 2: Bonds of Friendship

Authors: Durhelediel and Layren

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all Star Wars characters that are recognizable. Layren owns Kyran and Devin. Durhelediel owns Jayla. Please ask before using characters. Thanks!

To the reader: This is the second part of a two part fic. The first one is Silenced. This one picks up immediately where the other left off. We suggest strongly that you read the other one first. Enjoy!

Qui-Gon fidgeted in his bed in the Healer's Wing. He was positively starving. He was due to have surgery to remove the scarring that Syfo Dias had inflicted on him within the hour and therefore he'd had nothing to eat or drink since the night before. The lack of food was making him very cranky and irritable. "Padawan, please get me something to eat?" he pleaded to Obi-Wan who sat in an uncomfortable chair next to his bedside.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes for the millionth time. "No, Master," he said gently. "You know that before the surgery you are not allowed anything to eat. When you get out, I'll get you whatever you want. Just wait a few more hours."

Qui-Gon crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. "Please? Just a bit of toast? Just a few hours. Sure. Easy for you to say; you can have whatever you want."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Master, please remember that I promised to fast with you to share in your torture. Now, your surgery is in the hour. Just a little longer without food will not kill you."

"Well that's not my fault," he griped. "I told you to go eat. I went for almost five days without food and now he's starving me again."

Obi-Wan let out a chuckle and shook his head. His master had been going on for the past day like this. For such a strong and fearless Jedi when in battle, surgery sure did bring out the child in him. "Master, you'll be fine."

"Oh, sure. Laugh at your poor Master. I'll pass out and die from starvation." He suddenly went limp. "See. I'm dead."

Obi-Wan burst out laughing. He really couldn't help himself. "Master!" He sputtered. "You're worse than me!"

At that Qui-Gon sat up and scowled. "I am not. I could have you grounded for disrespect, so mind your tongue, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan kept giggling. They both knew that Qui-Gon was just cranky and really didn't mean his threat. He let out a relived sigh as Jedi Master Kyran Josel walked in.

"Hi," Qui-Gon said to his best friend, still frowning at Obi-Wan.

Kyran caught the look from master to padawan. "What's going on?" He inquired as he keyed a seat to appear next to Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

"Would you mind going to fetch me a snack from the dining hall?" Qui-Gon asked his friend, hoping Obi-Wan was too busy giggling to notice their conversation.

Kyran shook his head and smiled. "No way, my friend. And I just wanted to remind you that today is the day Jayla is scheduled to return so if I'm running a little late to see you in Recovery just know that I'll soon be there--with Jayla." He smiled with pride at the thought of his former padawan being a Knight and on her own mission.

Qui-Gon scowled heavily and barely restrained himself from sticking his tongue out at Kyran the way he had when he'd been in the crèche. "Well do tell her hello for me as I'll probably be heavily drugged and unable to tell her myself." He sulked. This was really getting to him more than he liked to admit.

Kyran rolled his own eyes. "Qui, cheer up old friend! You've made it through numerous surgeries safe and sound. 24 hours of no food has never hurt you in any way before. Plus, I just passed Chief Healer Han'yaie in the hall. He should be here soon so you've got to pull yourself together!"

Qui-Gon pouted. "Fine. While I 'pull myself together,' go meet Jayla and don't distract me."

Kyran ignored his friend's surliness, and his request, and remained where he was. "So, Qui, how are you feeling?"

Qui-Gon sighed deeply as he leaned back. "Tired," he admitted. "Tired of being stuck in here and tasting nothing but bacta on my breath."

Kyran nodded. "Just think...after this surgery only six more days."

"Only six days." He laced his fingers together and put his hands behind his head looking in that moment comfortable and relaxed, even though he wasn't.

Kyran shook his head, amused. "Yes. You're halfway out of here."

Qui-Gon arched a brow. "Halfway still stuck."

Kyran and Obi-Wan laughed. 

"Master," Obi-Wan choked out. "You know that Han'yaie said that if you healed with no problems he'd let you take short walks in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. So you're not even really half stuck."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to retort when Han'yaie poked his head in the door. "We're ready, Qui-Gon. We'll put you into a deep healing trance along with a local anesthetic so you won't feel a thing. Obi-Wan, Kyran, I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the waiting room." He touched Obi-Wan's arm. "I'll try to give you updates on how he's progressing throughout the surgery."

Obi-Wan nodded and pressed his lips together, all mirth gone from him now. "I'll be there for you in the Force, Master," he promised as he and Kyran stood. 

"As well I," Kyran added. "And I'll bring Jayla in to see you. In her last transmission two days ago she begged me to let her see you."

Qui-Gon nodded, unable to say anything. He hated medical exams of any type and surgery he found especially troublesome. He sighed as he was wheeled with the bed into the surgery room. He wondered how Jayla was doing as he saw Han'yaie readying the anesthetic, and then he tried to focus his mind on other thoughts as the needle slid under his skin. The last thing he remembered before passing into the bliss of unconsciousness was the look on Obi-Wan's face as he burst out laughing during their previous conversation when he "played dead."

Kyran waited in the hanger for two hours. Two hours passed in which Jayla's ship should have landed. Worry started to eat at him inside when he received a call on his comlink. "Josel," he bit out as his eyes searched the skies.

"Master Josel, your presence is requested in the Council chamber immediately," Mace Windu's voice said on the other end of the comm.

Kyran frowned, and, with one last look at the skies, turned to reenter the Temple. "On my way."

Mace Windu sighed as Kyran stood before him in front of the Council room. "We lost contact with Knight Bro'ak over five hours ago. She was supposed to have arrived on Coruscant by now. It is our belief that she never left the planet she was on."

Kyran felt a lump settle in his stomach. "What?" he barely managed to whisper.

"We received this transmission from her just before she was due to depart. See if you can recognize anyone in the background." Mace gestured to the holovid.

Jayla stood, cowled in her robe with all the lights around her darkened. She spoke only in a whisper. "Things here have gone extremely wrong, Masters. So far I don't think I've been found out so I am leaving as scheduled. I will give a further report once I return." She spun around, hand on her lightsaber, and tensed for a moment. Finally, she relaxed. "Knight Bro'ak out." The transmission darkened.

Kyran's gazed darkened. "I don't recognize anything," he said finally. "I will depart for Dwingal immediately and look for clues."

Master Yoda held up his three-fingered hand. "Careful you should be. Much danger I sense on Dwingal for you…and Knight Bro'ak."

Kyran bowed deeply. "I will report in as soon as I arrive."

"Take others will you, you should," Master Yoda cautioned.

Kyran frowned deeply. "If Master Ly'rath will consent to go with me then I will request that he go along. Qui-Gon is still in surgery recovering from the wounds he received from Syfo Dias."

Yoda thought for a moment, then nodded. "Report often you will," he commanded.

"Yes, Master Yoda." He bowed deeply, then headed out of the room to go tell Qui-Gon he was leaving.

Obi-Wan stared at Kyran as he described what had just happened. They were both waiting for Master Han'yaie to tell them that Qui-Gon was awake from surgery. "Can I go with you?" He blurted out once Kyran had finished.

"Go with me? Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon will need someone to stay with him. I'll be going and so will Master Ly'rath, if I can convince him," he said as he leaned back against the wall.

Obi-Wan's face fell. "I just...think of Jayla like...a sister." Hurriedly, he added, "I know Jedi aren't supposed to get...attached, but she's always been there for me."

Kyran sighed as he ran a hand through his curly blonde hair. "I just don't know Obi-Wan. I'll have to talk it over with your master. He has the final say. Am I clear on this?"

Obi-Wan nodded as he visibly brightened. "Yes, Master Josel."

Just then Han'yaie came out looking tired, but pleased. "Qui-Gon is awake. Still groggy from the anesthetics, but he is awake. He has bandages on his face and where the acid burns were for now that will keep the tender tissue from getting hurt. You can see him if you like. He's in Recovery Room 3."

Obi-Wan jumped up and raced to the Recovery room to see his master leaning, propped up by pillows. "Master!" He said, relieved. "How do you feel?"

Qui-Gon yawned. "Sleepy. Have you been sitting in the waiting room all this time, Obi-Wan? You didn't have to do that."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "It was only a few hours, Master. Where else would I go?" He took his master's hand gently.

"Was it?" Qui-Gon said sleepily. "Did Jayla come home yet?"

Obi-Wan glanced up at Kyran, who had followed him in. Kyran took the cue and told his friend, as gently as he could, what had happened. "I'm about to leave to go after her, but I have to wait on Devin to finish up with some kind of medical scan."

Qui-Gon frowned deeply. "So you want to take Obi-Wan with you is that it?" He sighed. "I suppose he can go since I'm going to be stuck here for a few more days."

Obi-Wan beamed. "Thank you, Master!" He hugged his master gently and stood beside Kyran. 

Kyran gazed at his friend for a moment. "He can go only if you are positive, Qui-Gon. If you want, or need, him to stay here with you, that is fine with me."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," he said after a few minutes.

Kyran frowned but didn't contradict his friend, though he knew it wasn't all right with him. "Well, we'll be going in about twenty minutes. I need to check up on how Devin is doing and Obi-Wan needs to gather supplies for himself." He gave Obi-Wan a stern look. Obi-Wan nodded, hugged his master again, and bolted out the door, leaving the two friends alone. Quietly, Kyran said, "He can stay here if you'd like, Qui-Gon. I know you need people around you right now."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No. I'll be fine. Really." He tried a smile, then he sighed. "I know how much Jayla means to him. He needs to be able to do this more."

Kyran nodded. "We'll check in with you more often than with Yoda." He hesitated, then confessed, "Master Yoda said he felt incredible danger for me and Jayla where she is."

Qui-Gon bit his lip at that. "You'll be alright I'm sure. You have Devin and Obi-Wan." He smiled slightly.

Kyran smiled, though he seemed strained to do it. "I suppose. I wish you felt better to come with me, my friend." He sighed. "But you just stay here and concentrate on getting better."

Qui-Gon sighed deeply as Kyran left the room. After about ten minutes, he closed down his end of the bond and grabbed the saber from his belt. He glanced down at his clothes. He looked like a hospital escapee. Oh, wait: he was. Stealthily, he followed after Kyran and stowed away on the ship in the engine room after grabbing several containers of supplies from a Healer's cart.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Apologies for this chapter taking so long. All of this has been finished for a while now, but I have been unable to find the time to concentrate on betaing. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

            Obi-Wan yawned and stretched from his nap. They had been traveling at point twelve past lightspeed to get to Jayla, but it would still take two days. Good thing they had one day behind them. He was about to walk to the cockpit when he thought he felt a familiar presence aboard the ship...someone that shouldn't be there. He groaned. "Master Kyran!" He called from his place near the engine room.

            Qui-Gon cursed as he heard Obi-Wan shout, waking him from sleep. He tightened his mental grip on his end of the bond. He'd been cooped up in the engine compartment for 24 hours and sweat was pouring off him in waves. He opened one of the ration bars he'd brought with him and munched on it.

            _Not the best idea you've ever had, Jinn,_ he said to himself.

            Obi-Wan frowned as Kyran raced to him. "Master Qui-Gon is here," he announced.

            "What are you talking about? He's supposed to be in the Healer's Wing." Kyran said, frowning.

            Obi-Wan shook his head. "I felt him on the ship. He's here."  He pointed to the engine room.

            "Felt him?  Are you sure?"

            Obi-Wan nodded.

            Kyran scowled. "For his sake, he better not be." He shoved the door open...and he and Obi-Wan stared at a squatting Qui-Gon, munching on a ration bar. "Qui-Gon!" Kyran thundered.

            Qui-Gon arched a brow. "You called?" He finished up the last of his bar and brushed the crumbs aside. How he longed for a drink of water. It was so hot in this room.

            "Devin!!!!!!!!!" Kyran yelled at the top of his lungs, his chest heaving with ire.

            Devin ran into the hall way, wondering what was up. He skidded to a stop and his jaw dropped at seeing Qui-Gon, still in his hospital gown, in the engine room. He put a hand over his eyes. "What…?"    

            Kyran pointed a trembling finger at Qui-Gon, so upset that he dared not trust himself to speak at the moment.

            Obi-Wan piped up, "We have a stow-away."

            Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Padawan," he said sardonically. "Well, if nobody minds now that you've discovered me, I'm going to get a drink. I've had nothing since the day before." He stomped past them into the kitchen area of the ship.

            Kyran sputtered at Devin, and Devin nodded, understanding what his friend was trying to say. As one, the three Jedi turned and followed Qui-Gon into the galley.

            They stared at him.

            Qui-Gon downed a mug of water in less than five seconds and he stared back over the rim of his glass. He knew he would be in trouble when he left... but he hadn't expected quite this reaction from his friends.

            Devin, the calmest of the three, sat across from Qui-Gon and steppled his fingers together. "Qui," he began very calmly. "Can you possibly tell us what it was in the galaxy that possessed you to do something this stupid, even from you?" Kyran nodded, his face beet red with suppressed anger. Obi-Wan didn't look happy either.

            Qui-Gon sighed and suddenly he looked exhausted. "I don't know," he said, rubbing his face in his hands trying to get the sweat off his brow. "Lots of reasons. I didn't want to be left behind, for one. You said Yoda warned you about how dangerous this mission would be. I figured you could use all the extra help. And," he leveled a stare at Kyran. "Jayla is like a padawan to me also. I wanted to do something to help. I couldn't in good conscience sit on my hands and do nothing."

            Kyran sputtered some more and when no words came out, threw his hands in the air and stomped off.

            Obi-Wan frowned. "Master..." He stopped and shook his head, clearly upset.

            Devin sighed. "Qui-Gon, for now, leave Kyran alone. Maybe by the time we land he'll be able to talk to you...but don't count on it." He stood up.

            Qui-Gon frowned at Obi-Wan as Devin left. "You're abandoning me too?"

            Obi-Wan sighed, and then sat down. "No, Master. I just...You always tell me not to do things rashly and to concentrate on the Force, but what you just did seems to contradict everything you've taught me. I guess I'm just confused."

            Qui-Gon looked away at Obi-Wan's words and sighed deeply. His Padawan's words were a knife through his heart. "Loyalty is precious, Obi-Wan. Sometimes you break the rules to do what you think is right to help your friends, even if they don't agree. It's tough love."

            Obi-Wan thought about that for a moment. He tilted his head to the side. "I understand, Master," he said, starting to smile a little.

            His master smiled slightly but his face was dark. "Go on. Master Kyran is in charge for this trip. I'm not here."

            Obi-Wan frowned. "You are still my master. And your bandages need changing. I take it you brought more with you?" he asked.

            Qui-Gon nodded a little. "Some." He sighed, wishing he had had time to grab something more decent to wear than what he had on.

            Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll go get them and get you fixed up. Then I'll fix you something on here better than ration bars. We'll let Master Devin calm Master Kyran off some." He offered a smile to his master and then went to the engine room for the supplies.

           Qui-Gon buried his face in his arms and lay his head down on the table top as he waited for Obi-Wan to come back. At least somebody was calm enough to talk to him on this ship.

            Kyran landed the ship softly and gazed out of the viewports. He didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean anything. "Get Obi-Wan...and Qui-Gon," he told Devin. "We need to start looking for Jayla." He reopened the training bond he and Jayla had shared, hoping that he could get a fix on her location. As soon as he opened the bond, he was overwhelmed with pain from Jayla.

            "Kyran?" Qui-Gon said, startled, as he saw Kyran doubled over.  Kyran didn't answer, and he remembered that his friend still wasn't speaking to him. He sighed deeply and stood off to the side apprehensively.

            Kyran managed to gain control of the emotions he was getting from Jayla and glanced over at Qui-Gon. Curtly, he stated, "She's in intense pain." He glanced at Obi-Wan and Devin. "Be prepared for anything. Keep your eyes open for anything that they could keep her contained in."

            Qui-Gon headed away from the group once they walked down the ramp onto the soft grass of the planet. He knew he wasn't really welcomed on this mission so he decided to hunt for her alone.

            Obi-Wan glanced at the three Jedi, split on what he wanted to do. Sighing, he motioned to Kyran and Devin to follow him and he went after his master. "Master!" He whispered loudly. "Wait up for us!"

            "We'll cover more ground if we split up," his master answered curtly in reply.

            Obi-Wan frowned. He had never seen his master and Master Kyran so upset with each other. He glanced behind his shoulder to make sure that the other two Jedi were following and kept after his master. He thought he saw a dark...something...on the ground in front of his master but couldn't tell exactly what it was.

            Qui-Gon suddenly stumbled and fell, tripping over the something that was in his path.  He went down hard, wincing as the breath was knocked from his lungs.  Groaning, he tried to push himself up. He peered at what he had tripped over—a small pipe sticking out of the ground. With a gasp, he realized what it was and waved the other three Jedi towards him as he began digging in the dirt with his hands.

            Kyran and Devin hurried up. "What is it?" Kyran asked excitedly, his anger at his friend forgotten.

            "Underground bunker," Qui-Gon said tersely. "This is where she is. Reach out and you can feel several lifeforms down below us...right where we are standing."

            All three Jedi paused around Qui-Gon and felt in the Force.

            Devin smiled. "Yes, I think there are about six of them down there. Perhaps Jayla is one of them."

            Kyran doubled over again in pain as he reached out, trying to pinpoint Jayla's location. He gasped and nodded, his face tight. "She's here."

            Obi-Wan began digging along with his master and Devin. Within moments they had uncovered a large square metal door with a ventilation pipe sticking out of it...the thing that Qui-Gon had tripped over.

           Kyran slowly managed to straighten up and opened the door that he saw cleverly hidden in the ground. "I'll go in first. Devin, you follow, then Obi-Wan and…" he narrowed his gaze at Qui-Gon and just shook his head as he scrambled through the door.

            Obi-Wan sighed but lit his lightsaber and, after Devin went in, followed. It was a long dark drop but he landed safely and quickly scrambled out of the way so that his master could land without smashing him. A light was lit at the far end of a tunnel. He could barely make out the other three around him in the darkness.

            Qui-Gon frowned deeply as he followed, last through the door. This was going to be one very long mission if Kyran continued to have an attitude with him...

            Kyran cautiously walked down the tunnel, his lightsaber at the ready. Everyone else was behind him, following his lead as he slowly approached a stone door that was slightly open. With his toe, he slowly eased the door open, afraid that it would squeak and betray them, but it did not. The very large inside room was very well lit and very cold. It was round with only one thing in it that he could immediately see: Jayla. She was semi-conscious, her hands tied above her head and fastened to a chain on the stone wall. She wore a very light shift that did nothing to protect her from the cold and she had very obviously been beaten severally. Black and blue and green bruises decorated her body and both of her eyes were swollen almost shut. Her lips were cracked and bleeding and blood was smeared all over her from being beaten. His heart broke and he dashed in to the room...

            Only to step into a trap where a cage closed in around him, cutting him off from his former padawan and the other Jedi.

            Kyran continued to stare at Jayla, wondering who in the Force could be so cruel as to beat her, then he shook his head. He still had the Force. He ignited his saber and began to cut through the bars.

            An electrical backlash erupted from his lightsaber blade and traveled up his arm before he could turn his saber off.

            Kyran cried out in surprise more than pain as the shock traveled up his arm and he inhaled sharply. He touched the bar gently with his finger and found himself in seconds thrown backwards hard, landing flat on the floor. Well, this wasn't working out the way he wanted.

            Qui-Gon, Devin and Obi-Wan all skidded to a halt when they saw, first Jayla, and then Kyran, both captured in one way or another. Devin took a better look around and noticed five shadows against the wall. "Hello?" He called out.

            Qui-Gon glanced at Devin, then at the shadows. He stepped forward. "We're ambassadors for the Republic. You will release the Jedi you are holding hostage." He stated in a calm, cold, voice, using the Force to try to influence the minds of the beings in the shadows.

            Kyran, trapped in his small cage rolled his eyes. "Brilliant negotiating, Genius."

            A shadow stepped from the wall and materialized into a gray, furred being who were widely known for their violence and handling in the slave trade. In a gruff voice, the lead spokesman growled, "We are here for these two Jedi. We have them. You three are free to leave."

            Obi-Wan glanced at his master, wondering what was going on.

            Qui-Gon and Kyran exchanged a look.

            "We will not leave. We have come to take them back with us," Qui-Gon said firmly.

           The furred alien shook all over and then snapped, "No! Leave now before we make you regret your decision to stay. Our concern lies with Jedi Josel and Padawan Bro'ak. Leave now!"

            Qui-Gon narrowed his gaze and informed the alien coolly, "Padawan Bro'ak was knighted years ago. We will not leave without them." He glanced to Devin and the older knight nodded in agreement, his face hard and tight with determination to get his friends out of this mess.

            Obi-Wan swallowed, feeling a shiver of dread tingle through him from the Force. He had a feeling that things were going to get messy soon.

            Kyran, standing in the cage, suddenly felt a weak mental connection. _Tell them to leave...save them..._He glanced at Jayla. One of her eyes barely flicked upward.

            _It won't do any good, my brave young knight. Qui-Gon is too stubborn to leave._He sent back to her.

Qui-Gon and Devin started forward, lightsabers drawn, determined to do what they could and get the shadows to release their friends.

            "Let them go or we will be forced to fight for them," Devin warned.

           The other shadows detached from the wall to materialize in the light. Some held blasters and others held Force whips. The leader held just a simple device. "Fight it is then," he growled. He pushed a button on the device, sending vicious lightening bolts zigzagging between the cage's bars...and through Kyran.

            Kyran gasped in pain as lightening was sent through him and fell to the floor. He wondered dimly who was holding them and what they wanted with him.

            Devin gasped seeing his friend fall to the ground and started forward, but Qui-Gon put a hand on his shoulder and held him back. He shook his head. We can't do anything from here. We've got to fight them to get him out.

            Devin pressed his lips together, recognizing the truth in Qui-Gon's words. He began to walk backwards, pressing a hand to Obi-Wan's chest to make him do the same.

            Obi-Wan was confused. Were they retreating to leave their friends in the hands of these monsters? Master?

            We're not retreating. We just have to find another way, Padawan.Qui-Gon sent through their link. His gaze narrowed, seeing the aliens raise blasters and electrowhips. He arched a brow said in a cool voice, "You are holding ambassadors for the republic against their will. You will be brought to justice and the Republic will be brought in."

            The spokesalien scowled. "We do not fear the Republic. Leave now...last warning."

            "You will," Qui-Gon promised. "We do not deal in warnings." He glared at the alien who had spoken.

            Jayla forced an eye open against the pain and stared at Qui-Gon, her message clear: Go now.  He looked at Jayla and shook his head slightly.

            "If you continue to refuse to release them," Devin warned, "the republic will be back in numbers so great you won't be able to withstand them."

            The alien chuckled, clearly unconcerned. The other four raised their weapons as the fifth sent another lightening jolt through the cage. "Leave. Or we will begin firing."

            Obi-Wan felt Devin give him a hard push out of the door. He stumbled backwards slightly, very upset at leaving their friends.

            Very slowly, Qui-Gon backed out, arching a brow and frowning as Obi-Wan and Devin preceded him. "You have been warned," he said in a cold voice.

            The doors suddenly slammed shut and loudly locked into place. Obi-Wan stared at his master. "Now how do we get in?"

            Qui-Gon smiled tightly. "We'll create our own way in."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

            You shouldn't have come.

            Don't say things like that. I had to come. Did you think that we would just let you die?

            Jayla tried to move her head, but found the effort not worth it. Better me dead then all of us,she sent back, her mental voice gaining a little strength. They've kept me alive only to capture you.

            What do you mean? Who are they? Why do they want me?Kyran finally managed to regain his feet, wincing at the pain from the damage the lightening had done.

            They'll tell you,she sent wryly. Trust me. They've been planning this for years.

            Years?he echoed. He racked his brains trying to think of who could possibly have a grudge against him for so long. He shrugged. He had several enemies, but the only question was which one was it.

            The six aliens just then approached the cage where Kyran was kept in. The spokesalien grinned, showing four rows of sharp and pointed teeth. "Well, finally, Jedi Josel, we meet at last."

            Kyran arched a brow. "I've been here a lot sooner, if you'd just given me directions."

            All the aliens made a funny cackling sound that he took as laughter. Then the leader said, "Well, we knew this would get you here quicker than anything else would." He gestured to the shivering, battered Jayla.

            "Well, you have me now, what do you want with me?" he queried in a hard voice.

            "For you and your padawan to die," the alien hissed. At his words, two of the aliens—the ones with Force whips—went over to stand over Jayla, who didn't even seem to see them.

            "There is no reason to torture her. You have me. Kill me if you must. Leave her alone, she's done nothing to you."

            "Oh, but she has," the lead alien hissed at him. "She helped convince you to add the provision in the treaty eight years ago that forever stopped our livelihood. Without her influence, you were going to forget about that one little section in the treaty to let the planetary government handle later on, if ever." He spat at Jayla and the warm saliva dripped off her cheek. She gave a low moan.

            "If you're so pathetic that you haven't managed to gain some way of earning money in the last eight years, then that's not my problem," Kyran said coldly.

            The alien's little beady eyes glinted. "We found other ways to fulfill our time...revenge." He nodded to the two others near him with the blasters. One of the furballs hopped up and down with excitement and fired off a few wild shots. "Not at me, idiot!" The leader hissed. "At the Jedi in the cage!"

            Kyran laughed at that. "No wonder you never earned any money. One of your men is trigger happy. That kind of puts a damper on things if you start shooting randomly at customers."

            With an angry cry, the spokesalien jabbed at the device in his hands. Burning hot water shot out with missile force and slammed into Kyran.

            Kyran gasped and cried out as the hot water threw him back into the cage. He cried out again as the cage shocked him and flung him forward on to the floor where he lay panting for breath. The water had burned some of the skin off of his stomach and chest when it had hit him in the gut.

            "Now, as fun as it is to watch you suffer," the lead alien sneered. "You are behind on what's been happening to your precious Jayla." He nodded and the two aliens with Force whips started beating Jayla with them, adding jolts of electricity to her punishment.

            "Thanks for that demonstration," Kyran snarled, "but I figured it out for myself."  He reached out a hand and used the Force to shove the aliens away from his former apprentice.

            The furry aliens started hooting once they had regained their footing and the leader gazed at Kyran for a moment.  "You do like to make things difficult," he remarked at the Jedi.

            Kyran smirked slightly at that and reached out to the Force, projecting all of his power on the alien's mind. "You will put down your weapons."

            The alien made its funny laugh again. "Do you forget so easily that our species is not susceptible to mind control? Just for that..." He turned the voltage on the cage up to full power.

            Kyran cried out as the electricity shot through him at full strength. He fell to his knees panting for breath. He was dizzy but still the electricity continued to flow through him.

            The alien chuckled and gestured to the two with Force whips to work on the young woman while Kyran was preoccupied. Kyran was helpless in the pain of the electricity. His muscles jerked and spasmed, and he flopped on the floor of the cage like a fish out of water. Desperately, he sent through the Force to his best friend, Hurry with what you're doing!before blackness closed in around him.

            Qui-Gon glanced up sharply, feeling Kyran's pain flood through him. Devin's eyes widened, also feeling it.

            "We need to go in after them. But doing so without a solid strategy is foolish. We'll get further away deeper into the woods and plan how to get them out. Agreed?" Qui-Gon commanded.

            Devin nodded and turned to Obi-Wan. "Focus on the Force to help you jump higher. Like this." So saying, he focused in the Force and suddenly shot upward to grab onto the lip of the door that they had used to get down there. His voice called down. "Piece of Ithorian cake."

            Obi-Wan had his doubts and so looked to his master.

            Qui-Gon smothered a laugh at Devin's wording expression by hastily turning it into a cough. "Go on Obi-Wan. I'll follow directly behind you."

            Obi-Wan took a deep breath. He'd never done this before so he wasn't entirely sure on what to do. Focusing in the Force, he pictured in his mind the lip of the door. He crouched, gathered the Force to him, and jumped. His heart dropped as the Force helped to shoot him up farther than he intended and Devin had to catch him. He slammed into the older Jedi and they fell to the grass in a tangle of arms and legs.  He scowled as the Jedi laughed and brushed himself off.

            Qui-Gon leapt up behind him. "Good, Obi-Wan, but next time be more mindful of where you intend to be after jumping," he said, grinning slightly. "You did well. Just a little too well. We'll work on it more when we get back."

            Obi-Wan cleared his throat and mumbled, "Yes, Master," trying to ignore the chuckles coming from both his master and Master Devin. Once they got their bearings, the three Jedi crept into the foliage and drew their cloaks around them.

            Qui-Gon headed away from the prison where his friend was being held. It hurt to leave him behind but he knew that they didn't have a good way to rescue them yet. He sat down after they were several meters away from the bunker in a spot well concealed by foliage.

            "Okay, what's next?" Obi-Wan whispered, listening to the animal calls around them.

            "I have an idea. It's risky but it might work," Qui-Gon said as he quickly outlined his plan to fool the guards with a Force illusion. He glanced at Devin. "What do you think?"

            Devin pondered for a moment. "As long as they are not the same species as those aliens, it could work. I remember now that when I did a paper as a padawan about species of aliens that have no effect with the Force, these aliens were included. They are called dwigians. Any Force suggestions used on them will be useless. So, unless the guards are also dwigians, it could work very well."

            Obi-Wan nodded. "I did a similar paper, Master Devin, and I know remember them as well." He glanced at his master. "The plan is good, Master."

            Qui-Gon nodded. "Good. Devin and I will link then, Obi-Wan, you will join us. In order for this to work we must be completely focused and linked together. The slightest break in concentration could cause the illusion to fail."

            Obi-Wan swallowed and then nodded. "Yes, Master. I can do it."

            Qui-Gon arched a brow. "Then I suppose we'd best get started."

            Jayla fought against the pain to stay awake. It was almost the fifth day that she had gone without food and water. Her mouth was parched and with all her blood loss she was extremely weak. After the second day she had stopped trying to get free. The pain they put her through kept her from concentrating on the Force to get away. The first day she had tried to escape and had earned broken and bruised ribs for it and a broken leg. Now she couldn't walk to get away even if she wanted to. She groaned and forced one of her swollen eyes opened. The leader was still standing outside Kyran's cage. With supreme effort through puffy lips, she said, "Leave him alone."

            Kyran groaned as he came too and his eyes fluttered open. Everything hurt—even his hair hurt from having electricity shoot through him for so long. Dizzily, he wondered where he was, and then he heard Jayla's voice and remembered—he was captured. He blinked and tried to push himself up to a sitting position.

            The alien was scowling at her. "Stay out of this...unless you just want more before you die?"

            Jayla sighed and shook her head, though she determined to find a way to help her former master.

            :The alien slowly approached Kyran. He peered at him, and then snapped at another alien. "I don't want him able to escape. Do to him what we did to her." He gestured at Jayla. The other alien grinned and then, before Kyran could react, shot out an arm, grabbed his leg at the knee and twisted it all the way around with superhuman strength.

            Kyran screamed at the pain in his leg as it was viciously twisted. He barely heard the snap of breaking bone through his haze of pain. Sith, but that hurt! He panted for breath, suddenly having more appreciation for what Qui-Gon had gone through recently at the hands of Syfo Dias, having been tortured. Pain was not easy to control—but he had to. He had been trained to.

            Jayla winced in sympathy at his scream. Her right leg throbbed along with his cry.

            The alien smirked. "That's better. Now, what should I do to you next? I have soooo many ideas!"  He cackled.

            Kyran pulled himself back up to sit and look calmly at his captor. The pain in his leg was excruciating, but he had to look past it. He winced as he shifted position and it pulled against his broken leg. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out without help now. Perhaps his friend had been justified in stowing aboard their ship.

            "Now, for what I've been waiting for," the alien murmured. He touched a button and the cage retracted, though Kyran could still go nowhere. He chuckled and then started to kick Kyran where he sat.

            Kyran curled in a ball to protect himself. He tried to pull his leg out of range but he couldn't move it an iota. He screamed as his broken leg was savagely kicked.

            The alien hopped up and down. This was more fun than beating the woman Jedi. After four hours of beatings she had become quiet and unresponsive. It had been too long since he had heard real screams of pain. Feeling a rush, he aimed for a space near Kyran's arm. He was satisfied to have his foot sink into, and break, what he believed to be a rib...but then again, he wasn't very strong on human anatomy.

            Kyran cursed violently as the bone in his left arm snapped. The pain was fierce and brought tears to his eyes, but he did not let them fall even as he struggled to sit up.

            The alien was having a very good time. He randomly chose places to kick or stomp, and got even more excited the more things snapped or cracked inside Kyran's body.

            Kyran ignored the torture as best he could, yet it hurt so badly. He yelped out in pain as he heard bones in his other leg snap. Qui-Gon!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

            Obi-Wan, Devin and Qui-Gon all jerked their heads up right outside the bunker as they heard Kyran's mental cry of anguish. Obi-Wan turned to his master, his face tight with worry. "Master?" he hissed.

            Hold on my friend,Qui-Gon sent a wave of healing and comfort through the link he shared with Kyran. "Devin, link with me." He ordered. He opened up the bond he shared with Devin and the two combined their energies.  Then Qui-Gon opened up to Obi-Wan. You're turn, Obi-Wan.

            Obi-Wan took a deep breath and then plunged into the Force. Quickly, he found his master and Devin's linked presences. He jumped himself into their sea of power and was instantly surprised by how much clearer everything around him seemed. Ready.

            Qui-Gon nodded tightly and, with the help of the Force and their bonds, began to project his illusion of a grand army to the guards who were surrounding the bunker. "Capture is unavoidable. Surrender or flee. Those are your only options. We are prepared to fight. On this day we will take back what's ours."

            The ten guards, who had been milling about, took one look at the 'army' and then fled for their lives. Obi-Wan would have laughed had he been able to spare the concentration. Well, that worked very well,he thought to his master and Devin as they separated themselves once again.

            Qui-Gon nearly collapsed from exhaustion that the amount of effort his mental illusion had taken. "At least it worked." He straightened after a few minutes. "We will take back what's ours," he echoed, a steely glint to his eye.

            Obi-Wan and Devin both nodded, identical looks of grimness on their faces.

            Kyran, barely conscious, stared at his captor. He tried to push himself up to a sitting position once more, but the pain in his legs was so fierce it kept him from being able to move at all. He sighed, knowing that if his friends didn't arrive soon then he would be killed, and Jayla, too. He figured revenge was the only reason they weren't dead already.

            Across the room, two of the aliens picked Jayla up while another untied her wrists. Some time while he was passed out again the aliens had brought in a stone slab and some flame throwers. Jayla was unconscious again and did not notice the aliens take her to the slab and tie her down to it. The leader came up to Kyran. "Ah, awake again though barely I see. Well, maybe this will help you stay awake. I was thinking about what you said and it had the ring of truth to it for me: about perhaps Jedi Jayla not being our main target of revenge. So I've decided to get rid of her. Now, according to our religion, virgins can be sacrificed for the atonement of sin. I'm sure as a true Jedi she is a virgin so for the sin I'm about to commit—killing you—I'm going to sacrifice her." He gave his funny laugh. "I'm not normally religious but this could be fun!"

            Obi-Wan shoved his braid out of his face, sweat gathering on his neck. He heaved another shovel of dirt out of the tunnel they were making. With the Force to help them—and a matter distributor—it was going along really quickly. It would be a lot more quick if his master wasn't so tired and had to take a break to meditate, leaving only him and Devin to shovel the lose dirt out of the distributor's way.

            An hour later, Qui-Gon, feeling tired but somewhat better, knew that he had to get up and help Devin and Obi-Wan shovel a path to the underground bunker. He was doing too much too soon he knew, but he had to help get Kyran out. Doggedly he continued shoveling side by side with his apprentice.

            Finally, another hour later, the three Jedi had a hole that they estimated to be deep enough. They stood shoulder to shoulder in the small space but it was adequate for their purpose. All of them turned on their lightsabers at the same time as they face the curved, rough round outside of the wall that held Jayla and Kyran.

            Qui-Gon stared at the wall blocking the path to his best friend and immediately plunged his saber into it, starting to cut a makeshift doorway for them.

            Kyran stared at the alien as he held a torch in his hands and turned to set fire to the wood on the altar to which Jayla was bound. "No, please don't do this!" he pleaded. "She's innocent."  The alien had waited for Jayla to wake up, wanting her pain to be extreme, knowing that it would further torture Kyran to see her burn to death.

            Jayla moaned and started to wake up from the darkness that kept all pain away. She blinked her sore eyes and realized with a start that she was no longer tied upright to the wall. She was happy for a moment...and then she saw where she was now. She gasped and tried to sit up but ropes held her down. Panicked, she glanced at all the flamethrowers and the screamed, "Kyran! Somebody, help me!"   

            Tears poured silently down Kyran's cheeks. He tried to stand again but he could not. He had to do something to help.

            One of the aliens tossed a lit flamethrower on Jayla and she tried to blow it out, with little success.

            A chunk of melted wall fell in where Qui-Gon, Devin and Obi-Wan had finally cut through. Qui-Gon stepped forward, his blade ignited. "You asked for help?"

            Jayla, tears running down her face, nodded earnestly. The fire was on her stomach and eating through the thin clothe she was wearing. "Help, help, help!" she whimpered. Obi-Wan flipped over two aliens and threw the flamethrower to the other side of the room. Frantically, he patted the flames out.

            Qui-Gon raced over to where Kyran was laying on the cold floor.  "Can you stand?"

            Kyran shook his head 'no'. "Fuzzy over there broke both my legs," he explained. "I can't go anywhere on my own."

            Qui-Gon's anger and concern surged at what they'd done to his friend and he gently lifted him in his arms. "Alright. I think I can carry you back to the ship." He stood with his friend in his arms. Devin was carrying Jayla after having put out the flames with Obi-Wan and untied her. "I think this is a good time to leave."

            All of the aliens were standing, stunned, at the fast rescue that the Jedi had started. The leader was furious. His revenge was getting away. He grabbed a blaster from the nearest alien to him and ran at Qui-Gon. He screamed in rage and fired, point blank, but tripped so his blaster was pointed lower than he wanted and hit Qui-Gon's leg instead.

            Qui-Gon gasped at the burning pain in his right leg as he lost his balance and staggered, almost dropping his friend to the floor. Panting from the effort of control, he managed to regain his feet. He walked out of the room, pushing past the rest of the stunned aliens through the makeshift door they'd created. His leg was screaming fire at him as he walked, carrying his friend who had lapsed into unconsciousness.

            Obi-Wan saw that, since Kyran was now out of his reach, the alien was spinning around to track Jayla—whom Devin was leaving with also.  He felt a hardness around his heart. He did not want to have to do what he needed to do...but he would to save his friends. Quite calmly, he walked over to the alien. The alien never saw him, his attention was so fixed on revenge. One lightsaber slash and it was mostly over. Obi-Wan stood there, tears running down his cheeks, but firm. It was not the first time that he had killed a living being, but having to kill anything tore at his spirit—though he was prepared to do it again if any of the rest threatened his friends. He stared at the aliens. One by one, they raised their hands, giving up. Obi-Wan nodded and pulled out his comlink to call planetary security.

            Qui-Gon headed back to their ship that they'd come in, trusting Devin and Obi-Wan to follow him. He'd go ahead and get preflight checks started so they'd be ready to take off as soon as the other two got aboard. He secured Kyran in a spare cabin and strapped him down to the bed gently so he wouldn't fall out during take off.  Then he limped heavily to the pilot's seat to get the ship warmed up.  

            Devin quickly followed Qui-Gon to the ship and then placed Jayla gently on the couch in the lounge, since there were no more bunks. He sat down beside her on the floor to keep her from falling and stroked her bruised and battered face as she struggled to remain conscious. "Go...we'll wake you when we reach Coruscant. You're safe now," he said to her soothingly. She sighed and obeyed gratefully. Devin sat there a moment and then hit the intercomm with the Force. "Is Obi-Wan up there with you?" he asked his friend.

            "No." Qui-Gon replied worriedly. "I thought he was with you. Sith. That means he's still out there. If you'll come finish preflight, I'll go back and look for him." Qui-Gon stood, wincing at the sharp pain that flashed through his leg as he did so.

            Devin glanced at Jayla. "On my way." He bounded up to the cockpit, meeting Qui-Gon near the ramp. He glanced at his leg worriedly. "Let me go. I'm not wounded."

            Qui-Gon shook his head. "You don't have as strong of a bond with him as I do. I'll be alright."  

            Devin looked worried, but nodded. "If you aren't here in ten minutes, I'm coming after you," he promised.

            Qui-Gon shook his head. "No. The most important thing is that Kyran and Jayla get back safely. If I don't come back in thirty minutes, take off with out us and I'll find another transport home."

            Devin looked very unhappy but he nodded in agreement. "I'll leave in forty minutes. Go and find Obi-Wan." He went to the cockpit and readied the ship.

            Qui-Gon headed out of the ship, trying very hard not to limp on his wounded leg. If he met trouble alone in these woods, he would need to present a strong front to his enemy and not a weakness. Thorns and foliage cut into him as he hunted for the boy. Obi-Wan?

            Obi-Wan kept his lightsaber out as he watched the aliens. He had to wait for the local law enforcement to arrive before he could leave. When he heard his master call for him, he sent him a mental picture of where he was and tried to shield his master from his emotions.

            Qui-Gon sighed gratefully, getting a mental projection of where Obi-Wan was. He stumbled into the bunker where Obi-Wan was keeping guard on the aliens through their makeshift door. "Padawan," he said softly.

            Obi-Wan did not look at his master. "Master," he greeted, keeping his eyes on the five aliens still standing against the wall, the bisected remains of the leader down at his boots.

            Qui-Gon glanced around and saw the remains of the leader on the floor and knew instantly what had happened. He reached out to touch the boy on the shoulder and sent a warm wave of comfort through their link.

            Obi-Wan made no sign of feeling what his master was doing to help him. Guilt and remorse already ate at him. Before he could say something, twenty or more local law enforcement officers poured into the small bunker. With a sigh, he closed down his lightsaber. "They're all yours." He turned to his master and noted the cuts across his face. "I'm ready to go now, Master."

            Qui-Gon nodded slowly and gently began the long trek back.  He stumbled slightly over a root in his path, and winced at the sharp pain that ran through his wounded leg. We're on our way,he sent to Devin.

            Devin sent back an acknowledgement. We're waiting. Be careful.

            Obi-Wan saw how much trouble his master was having and, without a word, put his shoulder underneath his master's arm to offer support.

            Qui-Gon accepted Obi-Wan's support gratefully, leaning heavily on the boy as he limped back to the ship where Devin was waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

            Han'yaie sighed. "Is there ever a time where you can stay out of trouble, Qui-Gon Jinn?" he asked in exasperation. "First you break out of the healer's wing...again. And now you're back and in worse shape than before."

            Qui-Gon blushed slightly as he sat on the bed holding his wounded leg. "Just lucky I guess."

            Han'yaie sighed. "Well, to make sure that you stay in one place this time, I have permission to put you under for a few days." Before Qui-Gon could get a single word out, the healer focused in the Force and slammed Qui-Gon into an extremely deep healing trance. Qui-Gon had time to give a small sputter, then fell over onto the bed as Han'yaie put him in the healing trance.

            "Get out of that," Han'yaie muttered. He started to walk out of the room to check on his other patients, but paused and grabbed a healer apprentice. "Watch him," he ordered. 

            The apprentice healer stared at the big master and grinned. "Shall I get security in here to watch him with me?"

            Han'yaie nodded and rolled his eyes. "Just for today. I need him under at least 24 full hours. After that, he can be awake if he wakes up." He left to check on Kyran and Jayla who were both in bacta tanks. "Status?"

            The 22 year old apprentice Healer, Anya, sighed deeply. "Not good, Master Han'yaie. Master Josel had broken both legs and his left arm. He had burns on his skin from where something hot had gotten him. Knight Bro'ak nearly didn't make it. We had to get her something to eat and drink or she would've died immediately from dehydration." She sighed and shook her head sadly.

            Han'yaie frowned in concern. "How is she now?" he asked as he stood in front of her tank. A white shift covered her modesty but he could still see plenty of bruises and cuts. One leg was very swollen and so was her side where her ribs were. Bacta usually swelled the places were broken bones were and then healed them.

            Anya bit her lower lip. "She'll make a full recovery, but I'm afraid she might need surgery on that leg."    

            Han'yaie nodded. "And Kyran's legs?" He saw that one was very twisted. "I can see that at least one will need serious surgery. His other and his arm should heal fine on their own with the bacta."

            He checked the chrono. "Let's get Kyran in surgery first and give the bacta more time to heal Jayla since she seems to be the one hanging on for dear life right now. Before Kyran gets taken in, though, I want him to try to communicate with her and let her know that he's here." He knew that sometimes with Jedi just knowing someone was waiting could help them recuperate quicker.

            Anya nodded quickly and then moved to get Kyran out of the tank and into surgery. She toweled him off gently as he came out of the bacta. His eyes fluttered open and he moaned at the pain in his legs as he was placed onto a gurney.

            "Jayla?"

            Anya felt her heart wrench. "No, Master Kyran. It's Healer Anya. Jayla is in the bacta tank. Chief Healer Han'yaie would like for you to reach out to her, actually, to let her know that she's not alone. She...almost didn't make it."

            "So tired…" he mumbled, then yawned as if to prove it to the healer. Weakly, he tried to do as she'd asked him. Jayla?

            Jayla felt someone calling for her in the place where she was hibernating from the pain. She didn't want to leave her comfortable place, afraid that the pain would be too much for her, so she remained where she was and didn't respond.

            Jayla?He called worriedly. Where are you?

            Jayla now recognized the voice as her former master, but she still was afraid to reach out of her peaceful place. Very slowly, she touched his mind but did not say anything.

            Come on back. It's lonely without you,he pleaded, wincing as he moved a little too much and pain shot through him, nearly making him lose his concentration.

            Jayla closed her mind's eye for a moment, torn on what to do. She sighed. Might as well stop being a slave to the dark side with her fear and venture out. Master Kyran?

            Mmmhm. You're not alone, my child.

            Jayla suddenly laughed. He used to say that to her when she was really scared at night. His really bad imitation of a clergyman always made her laugh and forget her fears. She came all the way into her body and didn't even mind the pain. I'm here, Master Kyran.

            Good.Kyran opened his eyes again and sighed. "She'll be alright now," he told the healer...what was her name? Anya, yes that was it.

            Anya smiled down at him. "Thank you, Master Kyran. Now, just relax. When next  you wake, you'll be able to walk perfectly fine again." She placed a soft hand on his forehead and put him in a deep healing trance.

            Kyran sighed softly as he was eased gently into a deep healing trance. His last conscious thought was of Qui-Gon, wondering how his friend was faring after having gotten shot.

            Obi-Wan slept in a chair beside his master's bed. He had been watching his master breathe regularly from the healing trance, and then the events of the day had caught up to him and he had went right to sleep.

           Qui-Gon groaned slightly as he came to the next day. He yawned and stretched as he sat up, blinking sleepily around. He saw Obi-Wan sleeping next to his bed in a chair and smiled slightly. His padawan looked so innocent when he was sleeping.

            A change of his master's presence woke Obi-Wan up and he smiled at seeing his master awake. "Good afternoon, Master," he said sleepily. "How do you feel?"

            Qui-Gon yawned. "Sleepy. A little better though. How about you?"

            Obi-Wan's smile died and he turned away as he shrugged. "I'm fine, Master. Just been worried about you, is all."

            "Obi-Wan," his master said softly. "I know what happened. If you don't feel like talking about it, maybe we should see the soul healers. Would that help?"

            Obi-Wan swiftly turned back around to his master, his eyes blazing. "I'm fine, Master. And even if I wasn't, I'd rather discuss it with you and not some stranger."  Tears gathered in his eyes.

            Qui-Gon sighed deeply and patted Obi-Wan's arm, rubbing it soothingly. "I will be here whenever you are ready to talk, my young one."

            Obi-Wan nodded mutely, then stood. "I was asked to let Chief Healer Han'yaie know when you awoke so he could check on you. I'll be back." So saying, he disappeared out of the door.

            Qui-Gon shook his head sadly as Obi-Wan left. They would have a lot to discuss later.

            Ten minutes later, Obi-Wan slid into the room with the chief healer right behind him. "Qui-Gon, nice to see you awake and still where I put you," Han'yaie remarked. "How are you feeling right now?"

            Qui-Gon rolled his eyes slightly at that. "Some better. More tired than anything else."

            Han'yaie nodded. "Well, now that Kyran is recovering from his surgery yesterday we have room to let you dip in a bacta tank for a few hours. That should heal that blaster bolt wound nicely."

            Qui-Gon frowned slightly and glanced at his bandaged wound. "Are you sure that's necessary?"

            Han'yaie raised an eyebrow. "If it were healed by now with that trance I put you in, then no. But I can feel the inflammation settling in and I need to you be a good little Jedi Master and go dip in the tank." He crossed his arms. Obi-Wan smothered a giggle.

            Qui-Gon glared at Obi-Wan. "Something funny?" He turned again to the chief healer. "I'm sure that's unnecessary. I don't feel like tasting bacta on my breath."

            Han'yaie glared at Qui-Gon and did not say a word, letting silence reign in the room for a few minutes.

            Qui-Gon scowled and crossed his arms over his chest looking in that moment like an upset padawan.

            Han'yaie scowled back and called for his padawan through their bond. As prearranged, O'shon came running...with two other Healers and strong synthrope. "You will either do it by will or by force, Qui-Gon," Han'yaie warned.

            Qui-Gon smothered a laugh at the padawan who came running in with rope. "Alright, I see I can't fight all of you at the moment with a wounded leg. For shame, Han'yaie, picking on a wounded man." He grinned.

            Han'yaie smiled and relaxed his arms. "It's the only way to win against you, Qui-Gon," he joked. "Now, let us get you a repulsorchair and then you'll be taken to the bacta tanks."

            Qui-Gon nodded slightly and sighed. He hated bacta tanks, but he knew it was necessary to heal his leg. Despite what he told Han'yaie, it hurt and he wanted it healed.

            Obi-Wan smiled at him. "Perhaps...to help you pass the time in there...you could...counsel me, Master. I seem to be...having a rough time with...what I had to do," he said haltingly.  He had rethought his decision to not speak about what was troubling him.

            Qui-Gon smiled gently at Obi-Wan. "I think we can manage that."

            Jayla sighed as she was toweled off. Finally, after four days, she was allowed to stay out of the bacta tank. Already, Masters Kyran and Qui-Gon had been healed and let go and she had been stuck here. She shrugged into a robe and then heard a whistle. Grinning, she glanced down, pleasantly surprised to see Kyran, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walk into the room. "Hi!" She greeted as she carefully walked down the steps from the bacta tank.  

            "Jayla," Qui-Gon greeted. "Nice to see you up and about again."

            Jayla surprised him by hugging him. "It's nice to be up and about again." She then hugged Obi-Wan and Kyran. "I wanted to thank you all for coming after me." She searched their faces. "Where's Master Devin?"

            "We were glad to do what we could. Devin is at a Council meeting, he'll be here as soon as he's finished. He wanted to see you," Kyran informed her.

            Jayla nodded, her blonde hair hanging limply from the bacta on her shoulders. Just then, Devin came running into the room. Jayla couldn't help but laugh.

            "Sorry I'm a few minutes late. Did you miss me?" He grinned.

            Jayla shook her head. "Do I ever?"

            Devin made a face. "So nice to be loved around here."

            Jayla just laughed and gave him a huge hug too. She took a step back and seriously studied their faces. These were her friends. They had risked their lives to come save her. How could she not love them as brothers? And one, she thought smiling, as a father?

            Kyran frowned, wondering what she was thinking. "Something wrong?"

            Jayla shook herself out of her deep thoughts and smiled. "Not for me," she replied. "I was just wondering who was going to take me out to dinner at that really extravagant place two blocks from here, and who was going to foot the bill." She laughed at their horrified expressions. "Just kidding!"

THE END


End file.
